1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to livestock dipping apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a portable dipping apparatus that includes improved structure relative to spray coverage, solution filtration and solution recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of livestock dipping apparatus, both portable and stationary, which had as their aim the general function of livestock spraying for control of external parasites. The more modern spraying techniques are an outgrowth of the original teaching of immersing the animals in a trough or pit as such total immersion of the animal has characteristic disadvantages such as the stress factor induced in the animals themselves, respiratory and eye problems that result from total immersion, and the possibilities of actual physical injury to the animal such as broken bones and lacerations. In addition, construction of such troughs and pits is inordinately high in cost for the small livestock producer.
There then developed the chute or pen group spraying using mechanical hand sprayers, and this form of spraying was inefficient in that the animals were not totally covered, and despite lack of coverage the cost of chemical solution is extremely high. Box sprayers are utilized where the animal is locked inside a box unit and drenched under pressure spray in an attempt to get complete solution coverage. Here again, the animal is placed under a more severe stress and there are many attendant respiratory and eye problems caused by the animal's total entrapment within the spray environment. Also, such singular treatment of animals is time-consuming and very expensive due to the required extra labor and loss of chemical solution. There has also developed a class of livestock sprayers which attempt a misting spray over animals passing through a chute enclosure similar to the present invention; however, those units known in the prior art have not had adequate self-contained filtration systems nor sufficient spray pressure and directivity to provide the required penetration of the livestock outer coat.
One patent of interest in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,530 which discloses a livestock sprayer of the portable type having a chute-type spray passage and which includes attendant structure for solution storage and pump supply. This device utilizes a sump tank to catch spray discharge from the chute unit for recycling to the primary solution tank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,715 discloses a different form of individual livestock spraying apparatus which is designed to place the animal in the spray attitude prior to spraying so that the animal will be entrapped and be sprayed as it backs out of the device. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,709 discloses another form of portable chute unit which includes areal spray means and the attendant solution control equipment. This apparatus includes an actuating arm triggered by the animal moving through the chute structure to maintain spray coverage.